Never Say Never A Justin Bieber Love Story
by queeniemikki
Summary: Ordinary "boy meets girl and they fall in love" but there is nothing ordinary about these two. Madison always thought of herself as average, but one boy will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_First chapter! I hope you all like it. I know it's not that good but the rest will be better. I have a basic plan for the story and it'll get better after this once i get into the rhythm. The second chapter is already up since the first 2 chapters have been up on other sites for about 5 days. I really hope this gets good reviews.t I wasn't originally going to put it up on this site but u guys give so much feedback which i really want! So give me feedback!  
_

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" i said slamming the car door outside the movie theater. I crossed the street and into a parking lot and sat on the wall at the far side. It had a great view of the area. You could see most of the stores on the next street, and right below was the roof of the ice cream shop. If you really wanted to you could climb down there and have some alone time. There weren't many people around, and no one that I knew. I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I opened it and dialed speed dial 2 - my best friend Annabeth, Annie for short. She answered on the first ring.

" Hey Madison" she practically shouted into the phone. there was a loud thumping which I made out to be her favorite rapper Eminem.

" Really Annie?" I laughed as she turned it down to a normal volume.

" Where are you?" Why are you on your cell?" She asked

"I'm downtown, my mom had to drop me off at the movies early. She one of her video meetings with those guys in Japan. It's too bad parents still have work over the summer. Then I wouldn't be out here in the heat. " I complained. I only had my permit so I couldn't drive myself, and the movie we were seeing didn't start for an hour. I live in a somewhat rich, medium sized place right outside Washington D.C. It isn't big enough to be called a city but much too big to be a town, but we have a section of it that we call downtown because that is where most of the shops and restaurants are.

"Aw I'm sorry I can't come yet I'm watching Carlee." Carlee is Annie's super cute baby sister. She watches her to earn money towards getting her dream car. Her birthday is in a week and her mom said if she wants it she has to pay for a quarter of it, and she's almost there.

"It's fine"

"I'll be there as soon as my mom gets back. NO CARLEE DON'T TOUCH THAT" she screamed.

"BYE" I shouted into the phone hoping she would hear me over the randomly changing volumes of her music. Carlee loved buttons.

I put my phone away and climbed off the wall. I started to wander down the parking lot towards the street, not really going anywhere, just walking and thinking about what i should do for Annie's birthday. I have absolutely no ideas, and this is her sixteenth birthday, so it had to be amazing. I turned the corner and stopped and pulled out the phone to text my friend Addie.

'What r u getting Annie 4 her bday?' I asked waiting for her to reply. I heard a faint, loud screaming coming from in the distance. I hope no one got hurt or anything, I thought as the screaming got closer. My phone buzzed saying Addie texted me back.

'A spa gift certificate and tickets to the Taylor Swift concert this fall.' Ugh, she has such good ideas and I have nothing.

'Cool' I texted back and hit send. I turned to put my Phone in my pocket when someone slammed into be from behind. I fell to the ground, stretching my arms out in front of me to catch my fall. I landed on my right wrist and it twisted under me.

"Ow!" I screamed grabbing my wrist.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry"

The boy said sounding stressed. He pulled me up by my other wrist and turned me towards him

"Are you okay?" He asked in the voice i suddenly recognized. I was staring into the face of Justin Bieber. One of my favorite singers ever. I love his music and I went too one of his concerts once. He was even cuter in person, if that had been possible. His eyes were a deep brown and were wide with stress and concern.

"You're-you're oh wow hi."

He whipped his head back and forth as the screaming grew closer. That's was all that screaming was for.

"Oh wow you need help," He said in a worried voice looking at my wrist. "Do you know anywhere we can hide until they leave?"

"Uh, yeah I know" I said sprinting across the parking lot. He followed close behind me.

I climbed onto the wall and jumped down onto the roof. He grinned and jumped down beside me and we sat against the wall so no one walking by could see us if they looked. He pulled out a silver phone and dialed a number.

"Kenny!" he whispered into the phone "yeah I'm alright a girl helped me hide after I knocked her over. She twisted her wrist..." he paused "I'm not really sure I'll put her on," He said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. and a man's voice came through.

"This is Justin's bodyguard, Kenny. Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. We're on a roof." I said almost laughing.

"Okay…" he said sounding a little confused. "How do I get there?"

I gave him instructions on how to get there from where he was and gave the phone back to Justin. They talked for a moment and he hung up.

"I don't think I got your name" He said flipping his hair and smiling a little.

" Madison" I said smiling back

"Well, Madison, Kenny will be over here in a few minutes. You ever ridden in a limo?"

"No!" I grinned. Annie would go crazy if she knew about this.

"Oh no, Annie! I forgot!" I said scrambling for my phone, but it was gone.

"Ugh" I groaned

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked his voice going up an octave. He was cute when he was worried.

"No I'm fine I just must have dropped my phone during all that craziness." I sighed

"I'm sorry I'll get you a new one. You can use mine for now." He said flashing his little smile again.

" You don't care if someone gets your phone number?"

"It's restricted," Justin said trying not to laugh like I had said something really stupid.

"Right." I said putting the phone down and dialing with my good hand. I put it on speaker so I wouldn't have to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Madison."

" Madison? What happened to your phone?"

"Look, it's complicated but something's come up and I can't be at the movies."

"oh..." Annie said sounding disappointed. The phone beeped for caller waiting.

"I'll make it up to you I promise!" I said quickly hanging up before I could hear how upset she was.

Justin picked up the phone. "Yo, Kenny you there yet?" he waited a moment and hung up the phone.

He stood up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Kenny poked his head over the side of the wall.

"Nice hiding place guys." Kenny said sarcastically. We hadn't really thought about getting up when we got down. "Hurry up and hold up your arms a limo is sort of attention drawing," Kenny said reaching down and pulling Justin up by his arms.

"Um.." I said holding up my bad arm. Pulling me up like Justin wasn't really a possibility.

"Grab my legs" Justin said to Kenny and leaned over the side of the wall. "Hold up your good arm." He said, and I held it up. "Put your feet against the wall and walk up." He said lifting me a few inches off the ground."

"Uhh..." I said nervously. "I'm not good with heights… or climbing." Two years ago over the summer me and Annie went rock climbing with a couple of our friends. I was climbing one of the walls and was a little way up when someone tripped and knocked over the person holding onto the rope that was attached to my harness. I fell 20 feet and broke my leg, and got a concussion. Ever since then I've had this thing about falling.

"Don't worry I got you." Justin said holding my hand tighter.

I guess I didn't really have a choice. Like Kenny had said a limo was pretty conspicuous and it wouldn't be long before the girls noticed. I had already caused Justin enough trouble and getting off the roof would be impossible if girls were swarming Justin and Kenny.

"Okay" I said but it came out more like a squeak.

I put my feet on the wall and started walking up, Justin holding me up. 'I'm going to die' I kept thinking remembering the terrible feeling of falling. Justin grabbed me and pulled me over the wall. I held my head between my hands to make it stop spinning and it was all I could do to not collapse into a little ball.

"Come on." Justin said placing his hand on my back and leading me to the limo. Kenny held the door open. I climbed into the back and Justin hopped in beside me. The limo was really cool. The outside was black and shiny, and the inside was white with silver seats. We pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road. I could see a ton of girls lining the streets who had noticed the limo. A bunch were chasing us hoping to catch us at a red light but most of them gave up, looking disappointed. Justin looked out the window and sighed.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"It's just I really hate disappointing people. Especially my fans. I wish I could meet them all and everything but they act so crazy. They chase me and scream. They can't just say hello." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry"

"What for? You did nothing wrong? You're actually one of the first girls I've met in a long time who isn't famous or goes crazy when I get near them. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm the reason your hand is hurt, and your phone is lost, and we got stuck on that roof."

"It's fine," I laughed. Why he was apologizing to me? "It's been kind of fun." I smiled.

He smiled a little but didn't say anything.

"So…" I said breaking the silence "Why are you here instead of California?"

"My aunt lives here. I'm staying with her over the summer while I record in D.C."

"Oh. That's nice. Do you have any other family with you?"

"Yeah. My mom of course." I knew about his dad as most people who liked Justin's song Down to Earth.

Kenny handed me his GPS and I put in my address.

We spend most of the rest of the drive talking. He told me about his family and friends and what was going on with his career. I didn't have anything anywhere near as interesting to say so I just told him about my friends and my hobbies.

"I'm not very sporty. Basketball and soccer are fun but I'm not all that good. I mostly like gymnastics, ice skating, and volleyball. I've also been wanting to take guitar lessons for a while."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime."

I grinned, speechless. I probably looked like every other star struck teenage girl who spent more than 10 seconds with him. I tried to stop smiling like an idiot but only succeeded for a few seconds. The smile was back.

"You have a nice smile"

Oh, I guess he noticed.

"Thanks" I giggled. He was really sweet.

The limo stopped and Kenny opened my door. I slid over and jumped out. Justin climbed out behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't just leave." He flipped his hair. "Unless you want me to?" He said quickly

"Come on" I said dragging him to the front door. I rang the bell over and over as fast as I could.

"Stop that!" My brother Brendan answered the door. "WHOA big guy," he said looking Kenny up and down. "What did you _do_?" He laughed. "Hey isn't that that beaver dude who's on your wall?"

"Hey I'm Justin."

"MOM!" Brendan shouted "MADISON BROUGHT A CELEBRITY HOME." He said in his tattle tale voice.

"Huh?" My mom said coming upstairs.

"You're Justin Bieber!" She said not screaming it, not excited, just confused.

"Hi nice to meet you" He said shaking her hand.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain." I said kicking my shoes off.

"Come in! Come in! anybody thirsty?" She said ushering Justin and Kenny in.

We explained everything and my mom sent me to my neighbor's house. She is a doctor and put a brace on my hand. She told me it was just a sprain and that I would be okay in a few days.

I walked back across the street into my house.

"I call a rematch!" I heard Brendan shout.

"You're on man!" Justin laughed.

I kicked off my shoes and walked upstairs.

"I'm Back!" I shouted over the blasting music coming from the TV. Brendan and Justin were playing some Xbox game.

"4 0 HAHA!" Justin laughed. "How was it?" he asked putting the controller away.

"Looks like you're not_ that_ strong. I'll be as good as new in a few days.

"We need to get going" Kenny said poking his head in from the kitchen munching on a cookie. "Meet you in the limo." He grabbed the plate of cookies and headed for the door. "Thanks for the cookies!" He shouted to my mom as he left.

"You're cool with me" Brendan said giving Justin a bro hug.

I walked with Justin to the front door.

"Today has been crazy," Justin laughed and flipped his hair, "and I want to make it up to you. Me and a few friends are going to the beach on Saturday, you up for it?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

He walked out to the limo and I watched as they drove away before going inside. I closed the door and my excitement that I had been holding back in front of Justin exploded out of me. "EEEEEP" I squealed jumping up and down. Today was crazy alright, but it was probably, scratch that – defiantly, the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK!

* * *

"I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road" My alarm blasted Eminem. I groaned and hit the snooze alarm and it lit up showing the time. 5:30? It's Saturday.

"What the heck?" I mumbled rolling over to go back to sleep. Then I remembered. "EEP" I squealed leaping out of bed. Justin was picking me up in an hour and a half. I ran to my bathroom grabbing a towel on the way there. I took a record breaking shower. I was in and out faster than I had ever before. I searched through my closet for my favorite bikini. It was a triangle top that started white and faded to medium purple. I threw on a white tank top and jean shorts.

(Her outfit here: .com/madison/set?id=23139443)

I looked at the clock. 6:00. I still had an hour. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple, a mini bagel with cream cheese, and some orange juice. I ate and went to my bathroom. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. The clock above my mirror told me it was 6:45. 15 minutes! I put on some lips gloss which is usually the only make up I wear when it's not a fancy occasion. I grabbed my beach bag and put a towel, sunscreen, and my sunglasses. The house phone rang

"Call from Meyers, Annie" The caller ID announced.

Annie has issues with waking up early. She gets up at 6 every day.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you free today? I just got some early birthday money, we _need_ to go shopping!"

I had decided not to tell Annie about Justin yet. I wasn't sure if he would be okay with her knowing.

"No I'm busy today."

"Oh. With what?"

"Uh. I'm going to the beach" Not a lie.

"With who?"

"My cousins." Lie.

"Oh. Have fun" She said hanging up.

I'm a terrible liar and I know it. She probably thought I was ditching her. After her birthday I'll tell her I was birthday shopping for her. I don't like lying to her but what other choice do I have?

The doorbell rand and I screamed a little. I calmed down a little and fixed my shirt then practically ran down the stairs. I slid on my shoes and opened the door. Justin and one of his friends were standing at the door.

"Hi Justin" I smiled closing the door and locking it.

"Hey Madison, this is Ryan one of my best friends."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"You are as pretty as Justin said" Ryan grinned.

"Dude!" Justin punched his shoulder.

I couldn't stop smiling. We walked down the driveway to the limo. Ryan climbed in, then Justin, then I climbed in behind him. There were 3 other people in the back and Kenny and Pattie were in the front.

"Hi Madison" Kenny said turning around.

"Hey Kenny, Pattie, nice to see you again."

"You too sweetie" Pattie said before Kenny pulled out of my driveway and drove down the street.

"Madison, these are my friends Chaz, Christian, and Caitlin.

"Hi"

"We're going to have so much fun!" Caitlin said

We spent the drive talking. Caitlin was nice and her brother Christian was really sweet. Chaz was super funny and Ryan was really... Ryan. It was a 4 hour drive to the beach. Justin had told me that it was a beach that he had discovered that barley any people went to, so it was perfect for him.

We got off at the beach parking lot. There was only a few cars there, most likely the life guards and a few families for the entire stretch of beach. We walked the boardwalk over the sand dunes before the beach came into view.

"Wow" I breathed. The beach was so pretty. There were a few people on the beach. Some couples holding hands on the sand and a small family making a sand castle. "Race you to the water!" Justin shouted to me ripping off his shirt and running towards the water. I ran after him as fast as I could. He ran and jumped over a small wave.

"I win!" He shouted, but I would have my victory. I pretended to slip and pushed him over into the water. He came up soaking wet. I couldn't stop laughing. He gave a mischievous little smile and before I could realize what he was doing he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the water, clothes and all.

"You're dead, Bieber!"

He jumped up and ran up the beach towards the group who were still taking off their clothes and putting on sunscreen. I chased after him. He jumped on Kenny's back.

"RUN MAN RUN!" he laughed as Kenny took off the beach with Justin on his back.

"Not fair!" I screamed

Christian ran over and put me on his back. Even though he was the smallest, I'm really short so it worked. We chased them until we caught up, since Kenny obviously wasn't trying very hard, he wanted me to win. When we caught up I jumped off of Christian and pulled Justin off Kenny's back onto the sand. Apparently everyone had followed us because they were laughing their heads off.

"Man, you got pwnd by a girl!" Ryan laughed

After we managed to stop laughing Justin Chaz and Christian wanted to go surfing. Caitlin didn't want to go in the water. They all smiled sympathetically and Ryan stayed with her. I didn't ask, it was probably personal. I get the fear issue. I'm afraid of waves. Last time I was at the beach I drowned. I was body boarding and I went too soon, and I got knocked over and trapped under the sand. Since then whenever waves come near me I run away. I won't go past where they brake.

(That's actually true about me in real life.)

"I'm going to teach you how to surf," Justin said handing me Ryan's board.

"Good luck" I said sarcastically.

"Come on!" he said jogging towards the water.

As soon as he turned around my smile faded. I didn't want to seem chicken so I followed him to the water.

"Show me some moves." I said wading a tiny bit into the water.

Justin grinned and ran into the waves, diving into them. It looked like fun but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. He got past the big waves to the place where the water is just bumpy. He kneeled on his board and paddled forward with his arms until he hit the waves. He stood up halfway through the wave and threw up his arms cheering. When he got to the shallow end he kneeled back down and jumped off.

"Your turn" He said shaking his wet hair all over me.

"Um... okay" I said walking forward to where the waves were breaking. I stared at the waves breaking and imagined myself being pushed down by them. I shook it out of my head and walked forward but when the wave came closer, the panic hit me and I scrambled back.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked coming up beside me.

"I- I can't" I said my voice shaking. I told him everything.

"Let's forget the surfing." He said throwing his surfboard on the beach. He took mine too and threw it next to his.

"I don't want to ruin your fun" I protested

"We're going to have fun alright." He said diving into the wave that was coming. He was now on one side of the break line and I was on the other. He held out his hand for me. I thought about it for a second, held my breath and grabbed his hand. He pulled me towards him through a wave.

"Am I dead?" I whispered not opening my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now" Justin said.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit then completely. I was inches from his face.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Come on" He smiled pulling me into another wave.

I laughed hysterically. This was more fun than I could have imagined. I let go of his hand and dived into the wave in front of me.

I jumped up screaming with happiness. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shore.

"Let's surf!"

His smile was huge.

It wasn't as easy as he made it look. I managed to surf on my knees after a few tries. We surfed next to each other and Justin stood up. He held out his hand and helped me stand up. I got up but I pulled Justin over in the process. He came up laughing and grabbed my board, tipping me over.

We dragged our boards to shore and collapsed on our towels with Ryan and Caitlin. Chaz and Christian came jogging over with 2 boxes of pizza and a 6 pack of soda. We ate dinner on our towels. Until the food fight, that is. Chaz shook up Ryan's soda when he wasn't looking, it exploded all over him, and well, boys will be boys.

After dinner we all played volleyball. It was me, Christian and Ryan against Justin, Chaz, and Caitlin. They won by a ton, and Justin wouldn't let me forget it.

"Shut up!" I laughed pushing him over a little on his shoulder

"Admit it!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

He just laughed and laughed.

"Okay I get it I suck at volleyball!"

"And?"

"And you rock."

"Was that so hard?"

We sat down on the beach where the water just touched our feet to watch the sun set. We could see fireworks in the distance. I could hear everyone at the top of the beach behind us playing Frisbee. I smiled at the twinkling lights as the fireworks finale began.

I turned to Justin who had been staring at me smiling softly. We looked at each other for a moment before he leaned towards me his eyes twinkling. I closed the distance between us. For a few moments I completely zoned out. I heard nothing, I thought nothing. I didn't realize what had happened until I opened my eyes. I smiled so big that my jaw hurt.

Laughing erupted from behind us.

"You owe me 10 bucks man," I heard Ryan shout.

Justin laughed and helped me up. We walked back to the group and Justin wrapped his arm around my waist. If any of them hadn't seen us, my face would have shown it. I wanted to scream and jump up and down. Ryan and Christian pounded Justin on the back while Chaz sulked about losing his $10. Caitlin was smiling a little but she stayed quiet.

"Half an hour guys!" Kenny shouted from where he and Pattie were sitting. Pattie was reading a magazine with a book light that lighted her face up enough that I could see her discreetly glancing at us every few seconds.

We hung out for a few minutes then Me, Justin, Christian, and Ryan had a chicken fight in the water while Chaz and Caitlin played soccer against Kenny. Justin put me on his shoulders and Christian got on Ryan's shoulders. We wrestled each other until I grabbed Christian's arm and pulled him off Ryan. Christian got up and grabbed my leg pulling me down too. Justin laughed and I grabbed his foot out from under him and he splashed down beside me.

"I'm gonna get you!" He shouted and I took off running. He was much faster than me. He caught me after a few seconds grabbing me around my waist and we tumbled into the water laughing hysterically.

We walked back to our stuff where everyone else was ready to go.

The ride home was fun. Everyone but me and Justin fell asleep the moment we got in the limo. We sat in the seat in the back while everyone else lay down on the long side seats. We talked and we agreed to keep us a secret. It was better for both of us. We wouldn't have millions of angry girls after me, and we would have more privacy. After a while I got tired and fell asleep. When I woke up my head was on Justin's shoulder and his was on top of mine. Everyone else was stretching and yawning. I glanced out the window. My house. My watch said 3:42 AM. I shook Justin gently.

"Mmmhm five more minutes" He mumbled.

"Wake up sleepy head" I whispered

"Sleep. Now." He said pulling e closer to him.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his for a second. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily.

"I'm up, I'm up" He said sitting up.

I opened the door and climbed out. He walked with me to my front door. I took my key out and unlocked the door, but I didn't open it.

"When will I see you again?" He took a step closer to me.

"How about Friday?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't it's my best friend's birthday."

"Oh." He frowned "After that I'm not free for two weeks."

I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to wait that long." I whispered.

"Do you have a present for her yet?"

"Thanks for reminding me" I sighed again.

"I have a solution," he said a smile spreading on his face.

"what?"

"How about I come over and surprise your friend for you. She doesn't have to know anything. You just met me at the beach and asked for a favor."

"You're amazing" I said kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"See you Friday."

"Can't wait."

He kissed me softly and quickly before waving and walking down the driveway. I heard hysterical laughing and 'Aww's coming from inside the limo. Went inside, closed the door and leaned against the door.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow this one took a long time but i really like it. Only 3 chapters until my favorite one! I really want feedback since i got NONE so far. Its hard to write a story when you're not sure if anyone is reading it._

* * *

5:59:59

My watch beeped and I burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed tackling Annie who was sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I handed her the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate whipped cream and chocolate milk. We had a huge inside joke about only eating chocolate things on Annie's birthday. She took it happily.

While she was eating I excused myself to the bathroom and pulled out my phone

"Can't wait " I texted Justin. I knew he wouldn't be awake yet and I told him not to text me today just incase, but I still had to talk to him. He had been super busy this week, but that hadn't stopped us from spending every spare second together. We spent hours on the phone and video chats all night. I turned off my phone, and flushed the toilet and ran the sink so she wouldn't become suspicious.

I fix the smile on my face into one of happiness not the scream and jump up and down excitement that I felt.

When I opened the door she was done with her food and had gotten dressed. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a navy blue tank top.

"Looks good... but it's not complete yet" I laughed as I pulled our birthday tiara out of my bag. We've had it since the first time one of us had a birthday. That was 4 years ago today.

She smiled and put it on.

"So," she said "what are we doing today?"

We sat on her bed and I told her our plan for the day.

"First we're going to the mall to burn off some of that wad of birthday money then we're going to the water park and then to my house for chocolate cake!"

"This is going to be so fun!" She said grinning

But the most fun thing was the one I had left out. I smiled but not because of her, because of my special secret. Justin and I had it all planned out. She was going to be so surprised.

We finished our breakfast and Annie's mom drove us to the mall. First we went to our favorite store and tried on every dress in the store. When we finished we went to Sephora where we got free makeovers and they gave Annie tons of free makeup since it's her birthday. After that we walked to build-a-bear and dressed them up to look like us. We finished the shopping spree by having "lunch" at candy world before we both bought new bikinis for our next stop on our birthday agenda.

My mom picked us up and drove us to the water park. From Annie's point of view this is probably the most exciting thing we're going to do today. I wanted to tell her so badly but I also really wanted to see her face when she saw him.

Pattie's friends daughter worked at the water park and had gotten us VIP passes that allowed us to cut in line. I had just told her that my mom's friend worked here. Annie is weird about rides. I dragged her screaming and laughing onto the water rollercoaster.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die," she screamed as we climbed the hill. But, when we reached the top she screamed with happiness. "WHOOOOO! YEAH!" She screamed lifting her arms up as the coaster whipped around turns and loops and went under waterfalls and through fake geysers.

We rode every slide in the park, played on the water play ground, did that surfing thing, and rode the roller coaster 3 more times, and went in the wave pool.

We left the water park at 6. It was an hour long dive home. We pulled down the roof of my mom's car and threw up our hands and sang as loud as we could to the radio. After 45 minutes we were getting close to my house.

"I like your beard!" we both screamed cracking up.

The radio was silent for a moment then Baby came on.

"TURN IT UP!" she screamed. "Ohh wooaah"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Ohh wooaah" I sang through my giggles

"You know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever and I'll be there. You want my love you want my heart and we will never ever ever be apart!" We sang/screamed as we pulled into my driveway.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to the contact that said JD. That was what I had put in my phone for Justin. Justin Drew. I also have an uncle named JD that Annie had met once, so if she went through my phone she would assume it was my uncle.

'We're back' I texted Justin.

'Yeah, I see your car. Nice music. I know that guy. He's pretty awesome.'

'Really? Cause I've been looking for a guy like that.'

'Then turn around'

I twisted my head as i climbed out of the car behind Annie. Parked across the street was a black van that Justin was hiding in. I smiled when i saw that in the left over drops of rain on the back window was a big heart traced by a finger. I glanced at Annie who was absorbed in her phone, texting someone. I casually wandered to the back window of my car and checked again to make sure Annie wasn't watching, and she still wasn't. Quickly i traced a heart in the dust on the window. I smiled at the black van across the street and spun around grabbing Annie off the bench pulling her up the stairs.

I pulled her up the stairs into my room where we changed out of our bathing suits. While Annie was changing in the bathroom I went into my closet and pulled out my favorite dress. It is a mix of casual and dressy. I pulled it over my head and grabbed my hairbrush off of my table. I combed through my hair while walking to my window. I leaned sideways as far as I could until I could see Justin's car. I smiled at the heart on the window and leaned against the window sill. My haze was only broken by the sound of Annie opening the bathroom door. I quickly darted away from the window and ran softly to my door and swung it open.

I ran ahead of her downstairs where she plopped down in the big purple spinning armchair and lifted her feet up spinning in circles. I "wandered" into the kitchen where she couldn't see me.

"Ready?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and took the cake out of the refrigerator. I pulled my phone out of my back pocked and texted GO to Justin. I waited bursting with smiles and barely held back a scream when the doorbell rang.

"I'll Get it!" I said half running down out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

I opened the door and threw my arms around Justin. He laughed quietly and set me down on the doorstep.

"I missed you," he whispered kissing me softly.

I smiled and pushed him behind the door so he was out of sight.

"Annie, it's for you!" I shouted at the upstairs.

"Coming!" I heard her shout back.

"Who is it?" she asked bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey, i'm Justin," he said stepping out from behind the door.

Her eyes bugged out and her hand covering her mouth couldn't cover her smile. She screamed and covered her mouth again. I laughed at her hilarious face. Justin came in and I closed the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," he said giving her a hug.

I kept laughing and she hug-tackled me.

"What? How?" She half- screamed half-laughed.

"I met him at the beach last week."

"She practically begged me to come here to see you."

"Shut up!" I laughed

She squealed again and i could hear my parents laughing upstairs.

"YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" she screamed jumping up and down.

'Thanks' I mouthed to Justin. He smiled and flipped his hair.

The three of us went upstairs where my mom was waiting with a camera. Me and Justin had talked about pictures and we decided that whatever happened to the pictures that were taken, I was just someone he met on the beach who had asked for a favor. We wanted to keep us a secret for my safety, his more extreme fans who would be super upset, and for our privacy.

"Smile!" My mom said pushing us together, Justin in the middle.

"No problem Mrs.M!" Annie laughed

Justin wrapped his arms around our shoulders and I had no problem smiling. The camera flashed and my mom took a few pictures while my dad lit the birthday candles on the cake. Justin pulled out a chair for Annie to sit at the table and Brendan turned off the lights. I carried the cake over and set it down on the table and Justin started singing happy birthday.

His voice surprised me. I had heard him sing live before but that was with two dozen thousand screaming people. His voice was strong and smooth and his eyes were twinkling with happiness as he sang. I found myself staring even after he stopped and Annie blew out the candles.

We cut the cake and Annie, Justin, and I sat at our own table after i shooed my parents and Brendan out along with my dogs. Annie looked completely starstruck. She is usually loud and has no problems starting conversations but for a while she just stared at Justin until he started asking her questions. After a little while she relaxed a little and we threw our plates in the sink. Me and Justin ran outside to my trampoline while Annie went to go find my camera. I kicked my shoes off and ran up the ladder with Justin right behind me. I started jumping screaming a little when Justin and i bounced at the same time and I went flying super high into the air. When i reached the top if the jump i tucked myself into a ball and did a double back flip, landing in front of him with my arms in a "tada" motion.

"Wow, i didn't know you could do that"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, yet."

"And i can't wait to know it all," he said smiling cheesily, flipping his hair.

I smiled and swung my head to the side, imitating him flipping his hair

He ran at me laughing, tackle hugging me to the trampoline

"what was that for?" i laughed blowing hair off of my face

He just laughed

I sat up happy to realize his arms were still wrapped around me. I leaned over to kiss him, but the doorknob wiggled and Annie came running outside. I scrambled away from him glad that it was pretty dark outside and we hadn't turned on the lights.

"It's so dark out here!" she said flipping the light switch and lighting up the area so it was light enough to take good pictures.

Justin was standing up facing me with a cross between an irritated and disappointed expression on his face. He shook his hair and when he spun around he was back to his peppy self.

Annie ran over and climbed up the ladder. Justin held out his hand and pulled her up.

She stood far back on the trampoline padding and leaned up against the net. I jumped off the trampoline onto the padding.

Justin took advantage of being alone on the trampoline to show off. He flipped and bounced over and over again until he stopped, and was so dizzy that he stumbled into Annie then fell on his back. It only got funnier when he tried to get up. He grabbed my leg and dragged himslef up, then tried to stand up, spun around on one leg, fell on his face, an pretended to be dead. I laughed poking him with my foot.

"Oh no" I gasped sarcastically "whatever will the fans think, death by trampoline. tsk tsk justin i always thought it would be skydiving or bungee jumping because you were too excited and forgot a harness." I joked.

He roled over glaring at me "You think about me dying!"

"Pshhh nooo" I laughed

"jerk!" he laughed. finally able to stand up again and walking off to the side.

I took the camera from Annie who had been flashing pictures as fast as my camera could take them.

She ran a foot then jumped onto the trampoline, jumping and making funny faces at the camera. After a minute Justin joined her and they took a bunch of goofy pictured es. A couple minutes later we got tired and the three of us lay down on the trampoline looking at the sky, pointing out the funniest things we could make out of the stars. Annie was on Justin's right and i was on his left. We were on our backs so Annie didn't notice when Justin slipped his hand into mine and i thought my smile must have been brighter then the stars.

"I see a hat" Annie said pointing to what i think looked more like a belt.

"I see a Cat" Justin said. It actually did look like a cat

I couldn't find anything so i pointed at the biggest star i could see. "I see a star"

"I see it! theres the top one and theres the oth- oh" Anie said realizing that she sounded really stupid. "You were- oh. Ha you're funny." She said sarcastically

Justin rolled his eyes.

After a while we got bored, and raced each other inside. Annie won by a mile. She's on cross country.

We sat and talked for a while. Well, Justin talked and Annie listened. I just leaned back against the sofa, my arm just barley touching Justin's. At 10 Justin's phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

"I'm so sorry guys i've gotta go, my ride's here." He got up and gave Annie a big hug. "It was great to meet you, Annie and it was nice to see you again, Madison." He said hugging me. He was good at the whole acting normal thing.

"I'll walk you out" I said following him out of the room and down the stairs. He slid his shoes on and we stood near the door whispering.

"When will i see you again?" I whispered stepping closer to him.

"I'm seeing a friend tomorrow and after that I'm busy for a couple weeks" He said holding my hands and pulling me closer to him. "Two weeks from tomorrow."

"Next sunday?"

"Next sunday." He said pressing his lips to mine. I reached up and cupped his face, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Annie's POV:

Madison led Justin towards the door and i colapsed on the couch on schock of what had happened today. I took a second to put my brain back together. My family was not going to believe this! I jumped off the sofa and ran to get my phone. I had left it at the entrance to the kitchen. I grabbed it and started to dial my mom's number when i heard whispering from near the front door. My curiosity got the best of me and i peeked around the door to see Justin and Madison whispering in the barley lit front door area. I heard sunday whispered between the two of them and then Justin leaned down and kissed her.

Madison's POV:

He pulled away after what felt like seconds but i knew had been minutes.

"I _could _just go see my friend now" he whispered grinning.

A smile broke out on my face. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

I kissed him quickly and opened the door for him. He walked out, practically jumped down the stairs and jogged to his car.

I watched as he jumped in the car and they drove down the hill. When they turned the corner i closed the door. My phone buzzed and i pulled it out of my pocket. It said 2 new messages. I scrolled down to my message bar and opened my mailbox. I had 2 new twitter updates. I opened the earlier one which said sent less then a minute ago. I read it and smiled. It said 'Happy birthday Annie! congrats! 16! You're lucky to have a friend as good as Madison. I hit the next button and opened the message that said a few seconds ago.

I smiled and read the two words out loud to myself.

"Great day" i whispered leaning my back against against the door unable to take my eyes off the screen. After a minute i hit Lock on the message and put it in my pocket. I looked up and a flash of blue and blond the sound of running. My eyes grew wide with panic as I raced up the stairs "ANNABETH KATELYN FISHER!" i screamed running after her i found her plopped on the chair panting. She held her breath and looked up casually .

"Full name why?" she asked

"don't play dumb with me." i half-shouted. I told myslef to calm down and took a deep breath. "How long were you standing there?"

A smile broke out on her face. "Long enough"

I explained everything to her from start until now. She screamed a little a couple times and by the time i was done she was jumping up and down.

"You can't tell _anybody_!" I warned her "I mean it. No one."

"I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

I know this one is really short, but it's super important for the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write. i already started the next chapter so it won't be too long.

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

* * *

I took one last look in the mirror, straightening my strapless purple dress, and r into my sparkly hair pins.

(.com/madison_jbiebz/set?id=24208378)

I smiled at myself and walked down the hall and down the stairs. Justin reached out and helped me down the last stair.

"When are you going to tell me where we're going?" i whined, pouting.

"It's supposed to be a surprise" He laughed leading me outside and into the little silver car. Kenny was driving so Justin could sit in the back with me. He plopped down on the seat next to me. We drove away and a minute later, when we stopped at a red light, he turned and faced me with a mischevious smile on his face.

Don't freak out" He said

"why would I-" He pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes. "What are you _doing_?" I laughed rolling it off my head.

"No peeking" He pouted "please."

I stared at him for a moment and sighed, kissed him, and pulling the blindfold over my eyes.

Kenny started the car and we drove for what felt like hours. It was not so bad though. Neither of us talked but after a few minutes we fell into a comfortable silence, and at one point i wondered if Justin had fell asleep, until he sneezed and i couldn't help but burst out laughing. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

Sitting in the car with Justin wasn't unpleasent, but by the time Kenny stopped the car and got out, i was ready to bolt out the door. And, i would have, but Justin held on to me.

"Stay. He said, jumping out of his side of the car. A few second later he opened my door. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

He stood next to me, led me a forward for a minute, and untied my blindfold painfully slowly. For a second all I could do was blink. I clamped my hand over my mouth so i wouldn't scream.

"You like it." His smile lit up his face

"mhm" i squealed, shaking from excitement and happiness.

We were standing halfway up a small hill. At the top was a single tree with a blue blanket laid in front of it. There was a picnic basket in the middle, and a small circle of candles around it. A few feet down the other side of the hill was a lake, sparkling in the moonlight, small waves making soft splashes as they came onto the beach.

I stopped myself from sqealing again. I've been trying to stop doing that so much. Instead, i threw my arms round his neck and practicaly squeezed him to death.

"it's perfect." I grinned, grabbing his hand and running up the hill. His face was lit up with hapiness and relief, which i was surprised at - this was just about the nicest most romantic thing any girl could wish fir anyone to do for her, especially on a first, in our case first official, date.

After we ate, we sat on the blanket, leaned up against the tree, facing the water. We didn't talk much, but it was nice. We chatted a little, mostly about his family and me about my hobbies, since mine weren't written in tons of magazines.

After an hour or so of just talking, i kicked off my heels, stood up and we walked down to the edge of the water, walking on the wet sand, where the water touched our feet when the tiny waves crashed. We walked, swinging our hands between us, our fingers laced together. We turned around when we had gone so afr down the beach that we could barley see our candles. We didn't talk, just enjoyed eacother's company. There was a comfortable silence, and it never felt akward. My face hurt from smiling so much, and i was trembling a little from a feeling i couldn't describe. Nervousness? Happiness? Excitement? I wasn't quite sure. We sat at the edge of the water and i could swear i heard taylor swift songs in my head.

I could explain in detail how soft his lips were, and the sparks that i felt, but i also can't. There are no exact words. The best i can thing of would be whoa.

We just sat, and talked, and when we saw the lights of the car that had come to pick us up, we acted like little kids, climbing a couple feet up the tree and throwing nuts at Kenny when he tried to get us to leave. I can't say i've ever had that much fun.

We finally go tired, and dragged ourselves to the car, and i fell asleep the second we got in.

I woke up in my bed, as Justin walked away and turned off the lights in my room. I smiled and drifted to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and rolled over and hit my alarm clock so it would light up. 2:17. I clapped and the lights flickered on. Best invention ever. You just put this thing over your light switch and when you clap it flips it.

I kicked off my sheets, and swung my legs over the bed, stretching. I finished yawning and slowly walked to the door, down the stairs, and plopped down on the couch. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

Nothing good was on, so i turned to nickelodeon where spongebob was trying to sell chocolate to an old woman. I laughed when he asked if her mother was home, and an old shriveled up lady came out in a wheelchair. I was still laughing when the doorbell rang. Twice. Again. and Again. and Again. and Again.

"geez. I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted as the doorbell continued to ring over and over. I opened it, and Annie practically knocked me over running upstairs.

"Where are you going!?" I shouted following her as she ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop off my desk, and jumped onto my bed. Se typed like crazy and pulled something up on the screen.

"u...loo..bhd...rin..zah way...hure" she gasped, trying to catch her breath

"sllooooweeerrr" i laughed

"no jokes just read" she panted, shoving the laptop into my lap.

I turned it around so i could see the screen.

I had to read the screen 4 times before i could speak

"this is not good" i whispered.

On the TMZ website was a picture of Me. and Justin. Kissing. In the back of his car. On top of it were the words, Jasmine V, Justin's new Girlfriend? It took me a minute to realize that since i wasn't facing the camera, it looked like it could have actually been Jasmine.

"But it's okay, they think it's Jasmine" Annie said frantically trying to calm me down

"But what happens when she tells the world it's not her!"

"Oh"

I whipped out my phone, and called Justin's emergency phone. Yes, he has two phones. One is for friends and famous people and his family and crew, and the other only a few close people to him have the number to. I couldn't guarantee he would answer his other phone, and i guess this was enough of an emergency.

He answered on the second ring.

"Madison? What's wrong? Why are you calling this phone?"

"Are you near a computer?"

"um.." he paused for a minute. "no but my phone has internet"

"Okay, go here. quick."

I texted him the link to the page. There was no sound for a minute, and then I heard a loud scrambling for the phone, and him shoutng, "OH CRAP"

"Justin?" I said cautiously

"this isn't good this REALLY isn't good" he mumbled "I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"okay" i said carefully, not sure what to say to get him to calm down "see you soon"

I hung up and flopped backwards on to the bed, grabbed the pillow from next to me, covered my face with it and screamed.

When the doorbell rang, i jumped up so fast that i almost fell over, and ran down the stairs. i stopped for a second to make my expression less panicked and opened the door. I was surprised to see that Justin looked completely calm.

"What're you all smiley about?" I said, resisting the urge to hit him for being so calm

"It's all good" he laughed picking me up and swinging me around.

"what do you mean?"

"Jasmine said she would pretend it was her. We're going to 'get caught' on a 'date' tonight because of an 'anonymous tip' " He said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"You're Brilliant" i said, hugging him.

I changed out of my pajamas into a white and blue tank top and white mini skirt which i had borrowed from Annie, and we drove to his Aunt's house which i had been to once before for dinner.

He ran up to his room and came back down in jeans and a nice jacket. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it wasn't me going with it's only a fake date" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I needed to work harder on hiding my emotions.

"i know" i sighed "i just wish i was going with you instead"

"me too" he smiled, leaning down to kiss me, when the doorbell rang.

"and that would be Jasmine." he sighed pulling away.

I leaned up against the wall, and he ran to get the door

There was a bit of talking and a few seconds later he came into the room with a pretty girl that i recognized to be Jasmine.

"You must be Madison!" She said, coming over and giving me a hug, which surprised me. Justin held in a laugh and i rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice to meet you" i said uneasily.

"Give us a moment?" Justin said to Jasmine, coming up beside me.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, going into the room where Pattie and Justin's aunt were.

"Where were we?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

A couple of minutes later we were interrupted by Pattie, who stood at the doorway and cleared her throat loudly.

Justin turned around and gave her a look that was pure annoyance.

"Time to go" She said, tapping her foot

He turned back to me, smiled, and kissed me long enough to bug his mom

"JUSTIN."

"i'm comming, i'm comming" he laughed running after her.

I spent the next half hour on the phone with Annie, pacing around the house. Then Annie had to go and I wandered upstairs to look for a computer. I was sure that as soon as he could, Justin would call me, but things were probably going to get crazy, so i was too nervous to wait.

I googled 'Justin Bieber' and scrolled down to news. Nothing. Almost every single one was questioning whether he and Jasmine were dating.

I sighed, half wishing that people knew it was really me. I shook my head at the jealousy that was swarming around in it.

"they aren't really dating" I reminded myself

I refershed the page and sqealed outloud, quickly clicking on the newest link on the top of the page.

the title read "Justin Bieber Dating Jasmine Villegas confirmed."

"It worked!" I said to myself a little shocked. I was surprised that instead of hapiness that the plan had worked so well, I couldn'thelp but wish we didn't have to be like this.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready to go?" Jasmine said, walking over to me and Justin

With Jasmine around so much we had become friends, and we were dragging Justin with us to the mall.

"do i have to go?" Justin complained

"please" i pouted "for me?"

we stared at each other for a few seconds, me still pouting. The corner of his mouth began to twitch and a few seconds later he burst out laughing.

"fine" he laughed, running to get some shoes.

I smiled, grabbed my bag, and ran to catch up with Jasmine, who had gone to wait in the car, right outside Justin's house. A few seconds later Justin came running out of the house

"DIBS" he yelled, grabbing my keys, running to the car

"no way!" i laughed, running after him

"i called dibs!" he laughed, turned and started to run away

"no!" i shouted chasing him. I caught up to him, grabbed the keys and ran down the street. He chased me, and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me around.

"You guys coming?" Jasmine shouted, honking the horn and pulling down the roof.

"what!" we both shouted, laughing, spinning around to ind her sitting in the drivers seat of my car. I realized i must have left my other key lying around.

"shotgun!" i yelled, sprinting to the car, and hopping in. He ran up a second behind me, grabbed me by my underarms, and tried to lift me out of the car

"no!" i squealed, squirming left and right.  
He picked me up as easily as if i were a rag doll and plopped me down in the backseat, jumping into the passenger seat

I snorted and climbed over the compartment in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat and sat down right on to of him

"I'm okay with this." He grinned

"I'm not. I would like to keep my driver's license!" Jasmine said "Justin. Back."

"yeah, Justin" i laughed "back"

"please" he pouted, making his eyes really big "i don't even like shopping"

"too bad" i smiled, kissing him

"fine" he grumbled, climbing into the backseat

"whoo!" i said punching the air, laughing. I turned up the radio and we left for the mall

We went to the snooty rich kids mall, which of course Justin and Jasmine seemed at place at, but everywhere we went we made jokes out of the ridiculously ugly clothing which stores would charge crazy prices for. There were a few kids and teenagers who would point t us, or whisper to their friends. A couple of paparazzi with cameras followed us for a bit, but left after about an hour. Me and Justin were careful not to let anything show, and let the paparazzi have a few pictures of Jasmine and Justin putting on the girlfriend/boyfriend act. As the night went on, more and more teenage girls seemed to show up at the mall. They would come running over for pictures and autographs. It did not annoy me at first but after a while it was a bit annoying. The worst part was when they would ask questions about him and Jasmine, and i would hold back the anger i couldn't explain when he made up things about them, and hugged her, and posed for pictures.

After a few hours we stopped by my favorite restaurant which i had told Jasmine and Justin about, and Justin insisted we eat dinner there.

"But i'm not dressed for it!" i whined, when he made a reservation. The resturaunt did not have a dress code but pretty much everyone there was in a dress or a suit. I was wearing shorts and a v-neck t-shirt with converse, and i was pretty sure that the snobby rich people eating there would think we looked ridiculous,

"fine. i'm buying you a dress." he said, grinning.

"no way." i gasped "you are not buying me a crazy expensive dress just so we can go out to dinner."

"yes i am!" he said, folding his arms stubbornly

"NO" i said, stomping my foot like a little kid

"yes."

"no."

"yes!"

"NO."

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

"no" managed to choke through my laughter

"yes!" he said, grabbing my waist and tickling me

"no...way" i gasped, laughing "stop it! i'm ticklish!"

"say yes and i'll stop!" he laughed

"fine! fine!" i half-screamed, and he let go

"was that so hard?" he smiled

"ugh" i groaned

We all went to the huge Macy's first, where jasmine bought a simple silver dress with sequins, and some matching silver heels. I tried on a few dresses but none of them fit for the place we were going.

Jasmine dragged me to Betsy Johnson where she forced me to try on a bunch of dresses. I smied at myself in the dressing room mirror, wearing a short strapless light pink dress with white lace from the top to almost the bottom. There was a pink wrap around the waist and at the bottom there were two layers of pink ruffles. I really like it. I gasped when i saw the price tag. I came out of the dressing room, my mouth still open.

Justin's mouth dropped open with a little pop and his eyes got really big. "sold."

"There's no way i'm getting this!" i cried "it's like a bazillion dollars!"

"uh-uh." he said, his mouth still hanging open "no excuses. you're getting that dress."

"close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Jasmine laughed. She was already dressed, and so was justin, who had grabbed a simple black jacket and dark blue tie to go with the light blue shirt and jeans he already had on.

I looked away as the cashier scanned the dress and Justin payed.

I grabbed some light pink small heels from a shoe store across the hall, which I insisted on paying for. By now a whole bunch of people with cameras were following us around. They mostly were quiet and just snapped a lot of photos, but it was super annoying when they would run in front of us or shout questions at us. I guessed word had got got that Justin was here because the mall was pretty crowded with teenagers, squealing and jumping up and down excitedly whenever we came near them. Justin stopped a few times to sign autographs or say hi to some girls. We got to the restaurant exactly at our reservation time.

"Hi we a have a reservation" i said to the young girl working at the podium

"name" she said in a bored voice, not even looking up

"the reservation is for 3 under Bieber" i said

The girl snapped her head up at the name, and her mouth dropped open when she saw Justin

"hey, i'm Justin nice to meet you" he said, giving the speechless girl a hug, and she led us to our table. We were put in a booth, with a short wall in between us and the reset of the restaurant, including the floor-to ceiling windows.

I sat down next to Justin, and Jasmine sat across from us.

She walked away, still glancing back every few seconds, starstruck.

I was ready to cry out with happiness when our male server came to get our orders. no more love-struck teenage girls to bother us.

Justin and I both got spaghetti and Jasmine got some kind of spicy noodle thing.

Over dinner, as time went by, a large crowd of people gathered outside the restaurant, including tons of people with cameras. Many of them had shirts on with Justin or posters saying things or with lyrics from his songs. Cameras flashed through the windows of the restaurant, annoyingly bright in the dark restaurant.

"Just ignore them" Justin said, grabbing my hand under the table. I felt the smile grow across my face, and couldn't help but feel annoyed that I couldn't just lean over and kiss him.

We all shared a huge ice cream sundae, which was bigger than my head, for dessert, and were waiting for the bill when Justin's phone rang. He hung up the phone after a minute, an annoyed look on hi face.

"sorry, guys. emergency at the studio. I have to go" he sighed "i'll be back home in an hour." he told me "meet me there?"

"you know it" i smiled

He gave us both quick hugs before hurrying out of the restaurant. The screaming erupted in the mall and quieted down after a few seconds. A bunch of people were still outside the restaurant, including a bunch of paparazzi.

The waiter came with our bill, which i insisted on paying for, and we left ten minutes later. We walked across the mall, with a pack of paparazzi following us. When we got near the exit, the paparazzi had surrounded us, and were shouting questions at us.

"Jasmine!" one reporter shouted "how long have you and Justin been dating!?"

My anger and jealousy grew with every question and made up romantic answer that came from Jasmine.

"I'm really lucky. He's the greatest guy in the world" Jasmine said to one of the cameras

The jealousy built up inside me, and before i knew it i was shouting at the paparazzi "She's not dating Justin!" i cried in exasperation "I am!"

"Madison!" Jasmine gasped

Suddenly all of the cameras were on me. I shielded my face from the bright flashes, and the paparazzi began firing questions.

"Jasmine! is this really true?" one woman asked

"Yes. It's true." she said, grabbing my arm and pushing through some reporters. "let's get out of here."

As soon as we were in the car I started panicking

"oh no. oh no oh no oh no" i said, practically hyperventilating "Justin's gonna kill me" i sighed. Surprisingly, i was a little relieved that everyone would know now

"it's all going to work out." Jasmine told me, speeding out of the parking garage.

"can you take me right to Justin's?" i asked. it had been forty minutes since Justin had left, and it would take half an hour to get to his house.

"yeah." Jasmine said

In fifteen minutes Annie texted me 'WHY DID YOU TELL!?' I sighed. If she had seen it, probably the whole world had, including Justin.

We pulled up in front of his house. Jasmine tossed me my keys, shouted "Good luck!" and hopped in her car.

I hesitated at the doorstep and took a deep breath before ringing the bell. a couple seconds later i heard thumping and the door opened.

"hey" he said, his face and voice showing no emotion whatsoever. I cam in and shut the door.

"are you mad?" i said, my voice coming out as a whisper

"why would i be mad?" he asked

"i thought you wanted to keep us a secret" i said, holding my breath

"because I thought you wanted to!" he gasped

"because i thought you wanted to!" i cried, relieved

"how could i be mad" he said, pulling me into a bear hug "I'm dating the most beautiful girl ever, and now i get to share her with the world."

I pulled back my head and kissed him, smiling into his lips


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it has been 3 years since I updated this story, but I had continued to write this on another website and never posed any of it here. This was the chapter that I started the story to write, and I felt weird never putting it out there. I will post up to chapter 8, and then anyone who wants to take over this story can private message me._

* * *

"Hey" i said, giving Justin a quick peck on the lips as i walked through the door of his house "what are we doing today?"

"well..." Justin smiled "i have a charity concert tonight" he grinned

"why so smiley?" i laughed

"you're going to be my guest of honor" he smiled, pulling out a lanyard from behing his back. It was black purple and white and said Justin Bieber all over it. In the middle was an outline of a person in black and  
underneath it was the number 002.

"awesome"i said, grinning. I ut it around my neck. "what are we going to do until then? i asked

"how about that guitar lesson I promised you?"

"even more awesome." i said, kicking off my shoes.

He ran upstairs and grabbed his classic guitar and led me to the living room, where he plopped down on the couch.

He showed me a few basic chords, which i strummed easily "this isn't so hard" i said

"you want to try to play them together? in an actual song?" he asked

"why not" i smiled "you got anything in mind?"

"i would ask you if you wanted an easy or hard song but i know the answer" he laughed

"so, what's your pick" i said "one of your songs obviously"

"i was going to go with one of the classics, but if you insist i can teach you never let you go" he said, flipping his hair subconsciously.

"Bring it on, Bieber" i said, grabbing his hat and putting it on backwards, pulling up my hood over it.

"i do not make that face!" he said, laughing at my trying to look like him when he's trying to look cool

He snatched back his hat and I passed him the guitar

He showed me the chords for the song which we pretty simple, but it was a lot of multi-tasking.

"your turn" he said passing me the guitar

I played it the best i could. it was easier than it looked

I finished and he grinned and clapped and stood up

"don't clap i know it sucked." i laughed

"sucked? Madison, you're a natural!"

"don't tease" i said, hitting him on the shoulder lightly

"no, seriously, it wasn't half bad." he said seriously "are you sure that was your first time playing?" he said, all seriousness gone

"jealous?" i teased

"very"

I practiced the song for a while while Justin got ready for his charity concert that night for save the children. As i started to play the song for the tenth time or so, i could hear him singing softly from his bathroom. The part of me that used to be a slightly crazed fangirl couldn't help but smile. I hummed the song quietly, strumming the guitar happily. It was more fun to play then i had even hoped. When i finished playing the song i hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen for a snack. I grabbed some pretzels and walked back to the livin room.

I walked in to Justin shirtless, singing quietly to a full length mirror that was on the door to a storage room.

I grinned and came up behind him and hugged him.

"ready to go?" he said, pulling a shirt over his head

"yep" i grinned, kissing him

He ran and got his things and we left for the concert at 5. We took my car so we could avoid being seen. I drove so he could duck under the seat when we got nearby. We had to get there early for sound check and to avoid being mobbed. I sliped my lanyard around my neck, proudly.

When we were a few blocks away from where the concert was being held, i gasped at the line of people already lining up to get in, 2 hours before the concert would be start. The line went as far as i could see, and more people came every second.

When we pulled into the parking lot, many people tried to slip in the gate and follow us to see if Justin was in the car but security caught them and put them back in the line. We climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand toward the building. As soon as Justin got out of the car, screaming erupted behind the enced in parking lot. I turned around to see half the girls with their faces pressed up against the fence. The other half were madly taking pictures.

He turned around and waved, and the screaming doubled.

I signed and said "go"

"huh?"

"you know you want to say hey" i said, pushing him towards the fence.

"thanks, baby" he grinned, jogging towards the fence.

I followed until i was a few feet behind him

"how yall doing?" he grinned at his fans

There was a chorus of 'goods' as well as more screaming and a lot of 'i love you justin' s.

"love you too" he shouted to all the girls "can't wait to preform tonight!"

When the screaming died down a bit, he waved goodbye and the two of us walked inside.

We went straight to sound-check where Justin mostly told jokes to the few dozen VIPs who had either won tickets or paid crazy amounts of money to watch Justin goof off for a little while.

After an hour Justin came back and the two of us went backstage, where down a hall there were a bunch of rooms. The first one to the left said COSTUME on it in big red letters. He grabbed a bag marked 'Love Me" and ran to get changed. He came back out in in a long-sleeved white shirt, a purple sleeveless hoodie, a white jacket, white jeans, and purple shoes. Someone from the crew came in and gave him a wireless eadset, which he set up, then the two of us walked to the pre-show room, where his voacl coach was waiting.

"Hey, mama Jan" he said, hopping into one of the chairs

I stood against the wall of the room while he warmed up. That took about a half hour, then we joined his crew for a pep talk. I could hear from a distance his opening act and the roar of thousands of people screaming.

I joined the group between Pattie and Justin, as a guy named Ryan gave the group a super funny pep talk. Then, we all held hands as Another crew member said a prayer.

"Thank you for the opportunities i have been given and for all of the wonderful people around me" he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled to myself, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. "Amen" the group said, and i mumbled it with them

Everyone looked up, and Justin stuck out his hand. the rest of the group piled their hands on top of his.

"DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS QUACK QUACK QUACK" they all shouted, then threw their hands up in the air, and i burst out laughing.

Everyone scrambled to their spots and just me, Pattie, Justin, Scooter and a few head crewmen walked to the stage. Justin pulled up his hood and got a really focused look on his face. As we got to the backstage area, the noise was deafening. The entire audience was chanting Justin's name. I sat down in a purple chair right to the left of the back entrance to the stage.

He came over and pulled me out of my seat

"excited?" he smiled

"of course" i said, smiling back "nervous?"

"me?" he laughed for a second "only that you won't like it"

i laughed for real "of couse i will" i grinned

The screaming doubled outside, and i heard sounds like specail effects. they sounded sort of like lazers

"Thirty seconds!" some crew worker shouted at Justin

"you know all of those girs out there" he began

"mhm"

"they think i'm singing for them"

I smiled into his lips which were only centimeters away from mine

"but i'm singing for you"

We had to end our kiss when some guy shouted "ten seconds!" and Justin gave me a quick hug before running to the entrance as the music started.

He ran onto stage and i almost laughed at the screaming which i hadn't thought could get any louder.

Watching Justin perform was amazing. He looked so happy and comfortable singing and dancing, and talking to the audience. Between songs he would run back for a quick costume change, give me quick wave or kiss before racing back to stage.

After about an hour of watching, Justin came backstage after singing Runaway love.

He jogged over, and i ran up and hugged him "this is so cool" i said

"I've got to go back on in a minute." he said, slightly frowning "come to the side and watch." he said, dragging me around backstage to a place where i was at the side of the stage, and could see the whole stage "i want to be able to see you" he grinned, flipping his hair

"we need you on stage" one of the crewmen said, jogging over

"okay" he said, following the man away. He ran back on stage through the back entrance, and started talking to the audience again. As he talked, a giant metal heart slowly swooped down from the ceiling to the floor. Once it stopped, i looked at it for a moment, surprised, and focused back on Justin.

"I have a very special guest here tonight" he said to the crowd.

I looked around curiously, wondering who he could be talking about. As far as I could see there was no one waiting to go onstage.

"You all probably know her." he said as the crowd grew louder "i would like to introduce my girlfriend, Madison."

He said, running over. I froze for a moment in surprise at my name, and as Justin grabbed my and and pulled me out of my chair, and onto stage. there was a mixed chorus of cheering and booing from his fans.

I suddenly noticed that inside the giant heart there were two seats instead of one.

"No!" i whispered frantically "No way! You know i'm afraid of heights"

He twisted his headset around until it was on the back of his head, away from his mouth.

"It will be fine" he whispered, holding both my hands "you'll be with me"

I glanced hesitantly at the giant metal heart and then nodded my head up and down.

He broke into a smile and spun his headset back around. The two of us took seats on the heart and some crewman brought Justin his guitar.

The heart rose into the air, and I held my breath, my outside hand clutching the frame of the heart.

He strummed the guitar a bit, quickly tuning it while talking to the audience. When they quited down a bit and his guitar was tuned, he took up playing a melody that was slightly familiar. I recognised it as he bagan singing.

He turned and faced me as we floated over the audience, and sang.

I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show

So many times I wished  
You'd be the one for me  
But never knew it'd get like this  
Girl, what you do to me

You're who I'm thinkin' of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

You're used to goin' out your way  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But you can be yourself with me  
I'll take you as you are

I know they said believe in love  
It's a dream that can't be real  
So girl let's write a fairytale  
And show 'em how we feel

You're who I'm thinkin' of  
Girl you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl  
Baby it's you

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

You take my breath away  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you  
My baby, my baby, oh

My miss don't play no games  
Treat you no other way  
Than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

You're my favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite  
Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl

Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
Favorite girl

The audience burst into applause, but i didn't notice. I pulled Justin into a hug, and kissed him.

He pulled away when the crowd started booing after a few seconds.

"We havin' fun tonight?!" he shouted at the audience, and they were back to their loud perky selves.

He grinned back at me, and I realized that we weren't on the ground. We were still up in the air, which i surprisingly did not mind anymore, above the center of the crowd.

Justin's face lit up, and he leaned over and whispered something in my ear. I grinned and nodded at his idea.

He pulled is guitar off from around his neck, and passed it to me.

The crowd burst into confused chattering.

"we're gonna change things up now" Justin said to the crowd. he nudged me with his elbow and started singing, so i started playing along.

Oh no, oh no, oh

They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby, give me one last hug

There's a dream that I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
And when you hold my hand then I understand  
That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me

It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?

There's a moment I've been chasing  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
By taking a chance and more, oh no, because

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Take my hand, let's just dance  
Watch my feet, follow me  
Don't be scared, girl, I'm here  
If you didn't know, this is love

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing  
I am here, right here, I'll never let you go  
Don't shed a tear whenever you need me  
I'll be here, I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go

The heart landed on the floor, and I hopped off. Justin said something quickly to the audience before running to catch up with me on my way off the stage.

"You were amazing!" he said, hugging me

"you too" i smiled

There was some loud, overenthusiastic clapping, and I turned around to see scooter walking over.

"I didn't know you could play, Madison" he said, patting me on the back "How long have you been playing guitar?"

"um... a few hours" i laughed

"huh" he said, his face unreadable as he walked away, looking distant

"Well tht was... weird" i laughed

"Ive gotta go back on for one more song" he said, reluctantly, as some guy passed him a red jacket.

"Have fun" i said, pushing him towards the stage door. He ran back, gave me a quick kiss and ran onto stage, smiling.

After baby was over, he said goodnight and ran backstage. The crowd continued to scream for an encore but Justin plopped down next to me, on the sofa, and someone passed him a water bottle. He chugged the bottle in seconds, squished it up, and tossed it across the room into the trashcan. He sighed, wrapped his arms around me, leaned up against the back of the sofa, and fell asleep instantly. I watched him for a few minutes, his steady breathing calming me until I fell asleep with his arms still around me.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the last full chapter I ever wrote of this._

_PM me if you want to take over writing it._

* * *

"okay. i'll be over at seven" Justin said into the phone "see you soon, shawty"

"can't wait" i said before hanging up.

It was 5:00 and Justin had been at rehearsal all day. His tour was re-starting in 6 days, and he had been so busy lately. Every spare moment he had we had spent together, both of us silently dreading the day he had to leave. We didn't like to talk about it, so neither of us ever brought it up. We had tried to convince my parents to let me go with them, and they were unsure and left the decision to Justin's guardians, but of course Scooter thought it would be too distracting for Justin to have me there. At the time I was furious, but now I wasn't so much. They were right, Justin would be busy with his shows and rehearsals and studio time and meet and greets and signings and school, and I would be bored. School was starting again in two weeks and I hadn't let myself hope that Justin would be going with me, but it hurt anyway. We planned a big date the night before he leaves, but I was in no way looking forward to that. Tonight was just another night. Justin would finish at 6 and I was going to surprise him with dinner. I'm not much of a cook but i can handle mac and cheese.

I tossed a couple movie on the sofa which we could choose from, and made the macaroni before running upstairs to get dressed, when i realized i was still in pajama shorts. I put on a yellow crop top and some jeans and my dream necklace which I hadn't taken off since the night Justin had given it to me on our one month anniversary, a month and a half ago.

Justin showed up half an hour later, letting himself in. He had his own key now.

"wow, not poisonous" he teased me, when we sat on the couch to watch a movie, eating my mac and cheese.

We ended up watching The Notebook, against Justin's will. He wanted to watch the hangover but annie and I had watched it a week ago and I told him it was either The Notebook or The Little Mermaid.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled up against his chest.

Near the end of the movie, Justin fell asleep and i didn't try to wake him up. All the hard work he had been putting into rehearsals was exhausting him. I just kept watching the movie until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got up as softly as I could, trying not to wake him up, and ran into the other room to answer it.

"hello"

"hey, Madison it's scooter" said the person on the other line

"oh, hey." i said. "how did you get this number?"

"well.. no one answered your house phone.." i looke over to see the phone disconnected from the charger. i always forgot to put it back on it.

"oops" i laughed

"and justin left one of his phones here" he continued

"so, what's up?" i asked

He continued talking and i screamed when he told me what he had called to say. I covered the mouthpiece for a moment to calm down

"are you serious!?"

"yep!" he said

"you'd better not be joking" i said, unbelievingly "i might die if you're joking"

"no joking" he laughed

"seriously?"

"seriously."

"pinkie swear?"

He laughed. "pinkie swear it."

"oh my god!" i practically screamed again "i've gotta go! i'll call you tomorow."

"okay." he said, giving me his number, which i wrote on my hand with the closest pen i could find.

When the dial tone went flat, i screamed again out of excitement.

"what's going on?" Justin half-yelled, running sleepily into the room

I threw my arms around him, kissing him. He seemed shocked for a second, but didn't protest.  
"why so happy?" he said, pulling back an inch to see my face

"guess" i said, then paused for half a second "nevermind, don't guess. you'll never guess it." i said, cutting him off, talking super fast, out of excitemtnt

"you gonna tell me or what?" he laughed, smiling

"scooter called"

"and?" he said, raising his eyebrows

"guess!" i squealed

"i thought i'd never guess it"

"you won't!" i half-screamed, holding back hysterical laughter

"tell me" he laughed

"thevideoofusonstagelastmonthwentviral and" i said, sucking in a deep breath, realizing how fast i was talking, at seeing Justin's face

"and scooter talked to some people and they want to make it part of the show!" i said, laughing and smiling

"No way!" he screamed, grabbing me and twirling me around, crushing his lips to mine.

I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person in the world. Everything was working out perfectly.


End file.
